kinmosafandomcom-20200213-history
Aya Komichi/Gallery
Art S2group.png|Season 2 Promotion Image Main-aya.png Cf5 2.png Cf5 1.png 10c9f896.jpg|Aya Komichi in Her Hair Down b5d4021f560b45df64c565f68a2d54f8.jpg|Kinmoza X Gochiusa Official art yande.re 318255 kin'iro_mosaic komichi_aya ninomiya_souji pantyhose seifuku.jpg Manga M1frills.png M1art2.png 0d657662-s.jpg|Aya Komichi with her hair down & grabbing her comb like model jN98Yrn.jpg|Shinobu Reacting With Aya Komichi SKC6q4L.jpg Anime Screenshots Season 1 The Wonderland's Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 69.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 66.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 62.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 2.png Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 64.png Although I'm Small E2 137 4.png E2 137 2.png E2 137 1.png E2 133.png E2 132.png E2 129.png E2 127.png E2 126.png E2 124.png E2 123.png E2 121.png E2 113.png E2 111.png E2 109.png E2 108.png E2 107.png E2 106.png E2 104.png E2 12.png What Kind of Friends I Can Make? E3 110.png E3 107.png E3 100.png E3 99.png E3 97.png E3 94.png E3 86.png E3 84.png E3 45.png E3 57.png E3 54.png E3 111.png E3 110.png E3 95.png E3 93.png E3 88.png Aya Nervous in the Rain Kin-iro Mosaic - 04 08.01.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 04 19.51.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 04 23.55.png Together with Sister Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 08.14.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 05.09.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 13.58.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 11.15.png Kin-iro Mosaic - 05 23.56.png Golden Alice, Golden Karen Starving Karen 7Blue.png 7AyaStrip.png 7AyaRun.png 7CardSakura.png What Day is Today? 8card3.png 8card2.png Who Didn't Sleep 9Shinoninja.png 9Ayastartled.png 9er.png 9card2.png 9card.png The Lovely Family of Five 10card4.png 10Ayaflustered.png See How Much I Love You 11cardchristmas.png 11SantaKaren.png 11lovepeace.png 11card4.png 11Card.png Golden Times Ayaya's Mermaid Singing.jpg 12shoulderub.png 12Mermaidprincess.png Season 2 Spring Is Here S2E1card.png S2E1pigtails.png S2E1buns.png S2E1watch.png S2E1standingaya.png S2E1aya.png Present For You S2E2sweets.png S2E2smile.png S2E2.png You're So Bright S2E3prank.png S2E3light.png S2E3gloom.png S2E3.png Rain or Shine S2E4.png S2E4aya.png S2E4idea.png S2E4mannequin.png Come Play with Your Big Sister S2E5group.png S2E5ayayo.png S2E5.png The Girl on My Mind S2E6text.png S2E6yokofeminine.png S2E6title.png My Dear Hero S2E7uh.png S2E7aya.png -HorribleSubs- Hello!! Kiniro Mosaic - 07 -720p-.mkv snapshot 12.11 -2015.07.14 11.52.48-.jpg|Aya Komichi with her hair down Almost Summer Vacation S2E8hair.png Kubire No Jutsu!!.jpg A Special Day S3E9um.png S3E9uh.png S3E9trip.png S3E9rage.png S3E9aya.png S02E09aya2.jpg Seaside Promise S2E10shine.png S2E10photo.png S2E10group.png S2E10castle.png Ayaya Confuse With CPR When Swimming.jpg Ayaya Surrenders Of Long Distance Swimming Or Reflex & Volleyball Than Her Twin Sister.jpg Feel A Stomachache Both Of Youko & Karen.jpg Ayaya Hitting Intensifies Mode!.jpg S2E10cards.png A Long Night S2E11surrounded.png S2E11summon.png S2E11sleep.png S2E11rub.png S2E11magical.png S2E11laundry.png S2E11glow.png Ohayou Ayaya!!!!!!.jpg|Ayaya's 2nd Hair Down Appreciation Because I Love You More Than Anything Ayaya & Youko Feel A Winner In Card Game After Shino Reach The limit.jpg|Ayaya's 3rd Hair Down Appreciation S2E12uh.png S2E12puppets.png Playing Card Game At Day.jpg A Happy News For Ayaya & Youko About return of the blonde Girls.jpg Shino's More Say Hello & Became Permanent Speak English On Her Graduate.jpg And woke up fast after a brief news About Alice Return.jpg OVA Pretty Days -Ohys-Raws- Kin`iro Mosaic Pretty Days (WHD 1280x720 x264 AAC).mp4 snapshot 01.48 -2017.03.05 09.05.06-.jpg|Aya Komichi 4th Hair Down Appreciation Video Games Miracle Girls Festival 11-miracle-girls-festival-8.jpg Miracle 14 cs1w1 720x.jpg CWcoHekVEAE1a1j.jpg|Ayaya X Rize CW1We PUsAADF n.jpg Miracle-Girls-Festival-67.jpg|Ayaya In Her Performance T04 tab03 c.jpg Category:Image galleries Category:Anime Category:Characters Category:Game Category:Aya Komichi Category:Manga